Communication connectors are essential to today's networking environments. These connectors enable the interconnectivity between wide varieties of active and/or passive components. One particularly popular form of network connectivity used in conjunction with copper cabling is the RJ45 form factor. An RJ45 communication channel can include an RJ45 jack, with a communication cable connected thereto, mated with a corresponding RJ45 plug, also having another communication cable connected thereto. When the plug and jack are mated, electronic data can be transmitted therethrough. For reliable data transmission continuity must be maintained from the jack cable through the jack cable contacts and remainder of the jack, jack/plug interface, plug contacts and plug cable.
One type of plug contacts are insulation piercing contacts (IPCs) which pierce the insulation of the plug cable with typically two, or more, IPC piercing tines when the plug is terminated to the cable. The tips of the two tines are displaced longitudinally from each other, and also slightly displaced with respect to each other in a transverse direction. Ideally, the two tines pierce the respective conductor insulation so that they make contact on either side of the metallic conductor, and also trap the metallic conductor between the tines to ensure reliable IPC to conductor contact, with reliability being maintained in the presence of shock, vibration, plug/jack mating cycles and other loading. Some IPCs may have relatively short piercing tine lengths which can be relatively stiff, and this stiffness can result in problems during the termination of the plug. For example, the IPC and the cable conductor can be forced to twist away from each other during termination resulting in the cable conductor contacting the tines of the corresponding IPC primarily at their corners of the IPC tine. The twist of the IPCs can also deform the plug housing comb and reduce clearance critical for jack contact free movement. In another example, the increased crimping forces which may be required during termination can force the conductor to the edge of the conductor tunnel and simultaneously extrude away the conductor insulation at the tunnel edge.
A slotted IPC design which effectively increases the tine length can reduce the stiffness of the tines of an IPC. However, such designs have their own challenges. For example, the increased length and slotting of the tines can result in a gap therebetween. When IPCs with relatively long tines are stitched into a plug housing, the slot gap between the IPC's tines allows each tine to deform towards the slot and the interference fit critical for IPC retention into the plug housing may thereby be eliminated. This can result in the IPCs coming loose from the plug housing prior to termination. Furthermore, the extended length of the tines may structurally weaken the IPC. Thus, there is a need for improved communication plugs, various components thereof, and methods associated therewith.